Revelation
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: After Ahsoka is wounded, she and Anakin realize they love each other. However, how long can they keep their love a secret and what would happen if Padme found out? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert Star Wars theme music)**

**Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano were sent on a mission to Boss Pitti where Count Doukoo had sent his assassin Assaj Ventress to take control of the planet and its vast amount of Trilithium, which is essential in the creation of clone troopers! Anakin and Ahsoka prevented Ventress from succeeding but during the battle Ahsoka received a grevious lightsaber wound to her side! Anakin took Ahsoka back to their flagship and is currently watching over her as she recovers in the medical bay!**

Anakin looked down at his Padawan's sleeping form, tears silently rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the large gash in Ahsoka's side. He cursed himself in his mind, calling himself every horrible name he could think of in both Huttsee and Basic. It was his fault Ahsoka was in the medical bay. If he had just been a second faster, he could've blocked Ventress's strike! Instead, he had been forced to watch as Ventress's lightsaber tore into Ahsoka's side. He could still here her scream, still see the tears in her eyes as she fell to the floor clutching her side. Anakin had let Ventress escape, but right now he couldn't care less; he had gotten Ahsoka back to the ship and the doctor's said she was in stable condition, but that was three hours ago and she still hadn't woken up. He slammed his fist into the table beside her bed, furious that he couldn't do anything more to help her. As he looked at her face, he felt something stir within him; he realized that he cared for Ahsoka as more than a Padawan or even a best friend. As he looked at her, he confessed, if only to himself, that he loved her.

Ahsoka saw a light in the distance that seemed to grow brighter and eventually solidified into a room. It was occupied by two people, one that she recognized as her master and the other that looked to be an older version of herself. There were no lightsabers on their hips, but what surprised her most of all was that the two were kissing! The older version of herself, broke the kiss, smiling at the upset look on Anakin's face, before turning to look at Ahsoka.

"Am I dead?" Ahsoka asked; the last thing she remembers is being stabbed by Ventress.

"No, you are alive. What you see before you is a possible future" her older self responded.

Ahsoka blushed; she had loved Anakin since the day they met, and had dreamed of what she now saw more times than she cared to admit. The older Ahsoka smiled at her counterpart's blush.

"If this is a possible future, how do I make it a reality?" she asked.

"Tell him the truth" the older Anakin said, walking over to her.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Ahsoka asked, and Anakin smiled at her.

"Believe me Snips, I know he feels exactly the same way, trust me on this" he said, and they slowly faded. Ahsoka woke up, and looked to see Anakin with his face in his hands.

"Skyguy" she said weakly and reached over to grab his hand.

"Snips, you're awake!" he said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" she said and he smiled.

"Skyguy, I… I need to tell you something" she said.

"I need to tell you something too Snips, but not now. Rest and I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Promise?" she asked and he nodded. She laid her head back against the pillow and was instantly asleep, her hand still in Anakin's.

**A/N: Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just found Anisoka stories and was instantly hooked! Please review as your reviews let me keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka woke up and turned her head slightly to see her Master asleep in the chair by her bed. She blushed slightly as she felt Anakin's hand covering her own; she couldn't stop herself from squeezing his hand slightly as her mind went back to the dream, vision, whatever you want to call it, from last night. Ahsoka swore that she would make it become a reality, no matter how long it took.

"Hey Snips" Anakin said opening his eyes and yawning slightly. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hey Skyguy, tell me you didn't stay here all night" she said, and he nodded.

"I was worried about you Ahsoka, I couldn't just leave"

"Thanks Master. Can you tell me what you were going to yesterday?"

"Uh… I'm not sure if I should, I don't want to risk losing you Ahsoka"

"You can't get rid of me that easy Skyguy. Now will you please just tell me?" she asked, and Anakin couldn't resist her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ahsoka, you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I can't keep this from you anymore. I… I love you" he said, and he looked away afraid of what she was going to say. Ahsoka grabbed his arm, and he looked up at her. She smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Anakin moaned slightly; Ahsoka's lips tasted liked honey, and even though he didn't want to they eventually had to break for air.

"I love you too Master, I was just worried you didn't feel the same way" Ahsoka said, and Anakin smiled before leaning in and kissing her again. After a minute Ahsoka bit down on Anakin's bottom lip, and Anakin opened his mouth allowing Ahsoka's tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth before her tongue tangled with his. However, as she put her hand under his shirt, he pulled back. Ahsoka turned her head wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Ahsoka, look at me, please" Anakin asked, and Ahsoka ignored him. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Ahsoka, don't be sad. You did nothing wrong"

"Then why-" she asked, but stopped as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Ahsoka don't cry. I didn't want to stop, but I knew if I didn't-"

"We would've had sex?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Is that such a bad thing? Do you not want-" she said, tears welling in her eyes again. Anakin grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ahsoka you have no idea how much I want to. Force knows I've fantasized about it enough times" he said blushing slightly, and Ahsoka just chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Then why-"

"I want your first time to be special. I want you to know that I love you and not think that I just want you for the sex" Anakin finished.

"Thank you Anakin" she said using his name for the first time, before leaning over to kiss him passionately on the lips. When they pulled away, Anakin avoided Ahsoka's gaze.

"Anakin, what is it?" she asked, but he wouldn't answer.

"Is it about us being together? If its about the Code I don't c-"

"No it's not about the Code. Everyone breaks it at some point, and I couldn't think of a better reason"

"But?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's-" he stopped, unable to say it for fear of pushing her away. If there was one thing he couldn't live without, it was Ahsoka.

"Senator Amidala" she finished for him, and he looked at her, surprised.

"How did you find out?" he said, his voice hollow still afraid she would leave him.

"It was easy to see in the way you looked at her when you thought no one was looking, or the way your voice would get caught in your throat when you said her name" Ahsoka said, voice cracking slightly; she'd always wished he would act like that toward her.

"Ahsoka, you don't need to be worried. I love you" he said, sincerity ringing in every word.

"I know, but you love her too" Ahsoka said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Not in the same way I love you. Don't get me wrong I'll always care about Padme but any romantic feelings I had toward her vanished a long time ago, I was just too blind to realize that the person I want to spend the rest of my life with has been right by my side"

"How do I know that you won't just feel that way about me after a few years?"

"I will always love you Ahsoka. I couldn't imagine my life without you"

He leaned over and kissed her again; it was a simple kiss, but full of all the love he felt for Ahsoka.

"I believe you" Ahsoka said as their lips parted. Anakin smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her again, but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Anakin, I'm not going to share you. If she tries to do anything to you, I won't promise she won't have a lightsaber up her ass" she said, and Anakin laughed.

"I don't know, you look really hot when you're angry" he said, and she grinned before leaning in and capturing his lips with her own.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I liked writing it! Thanks to those of you who reviewed already and please continue, they make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Boy am I glad to be out of there" Ahsoka said, as she and Anakin walked out of the medical bay.

"It can't have been all that bad" Anakin replied, smirking slightly; Ahsoka had needed to spend four more days in the medical bay getting bacta treatments for her leg, and Anakin had barely left, except To get their meals. Rex and the other clones had given the two Jedi privacy no doubt believing Anakin to be extremely concerned for his Padawan. Although neither of them really wanted to think about what a compromising position they would've been in if one of the clones had walked in on Anakin showing Ahsoka just how concerned he really was.

"I'll admit it had its perks" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. They walked down the hallway to the bridge, and were both saluted by the two clones guarding the door before they walked inside.

"It's good to see you up and around Commander" Rex said as he walked toward them.

"It's good to be back Rexie old' boy, although I will miss the down time" she said with a grin.

"General, incoming transmission from the Jedi Council" a trooper said, and Anakin nodded, gesturing for him to play it.

The image flickered for a minute before it solidified into the forms of Jedi Master's Obiwan-Kenobi and Yoda.

"Hello Master's" Anakin said, while Ahsoka merely stood quietly at his side.

"Hello Anakin, I trust you're feeling better Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Much Master Kenobi. It's amazing what bacta and a few days of bed rest will do for you"

"Agree with you we do, young one" Yoda said, speaking for the first time.

"So we've decided to give you somewhat of an easy assignment. Senator Amidala has requested Jedi protection because there have been multiple attempts on her life"

"Any idea who is behind the attacks?" Anakin asked.

"Surprisingly, it does not appear to be Count Doukoo, but a group of Naboo terrorists that believe the Senator to be responsible for their planets involvement in the war"

"Return to Coruscant you must Skywalker"

"Of course Master, we're on our way" he said cutting the transmission.

"Rex, call me when we leave hyperspace" he said, before following Ahsoka off the bridge.

"You ok Snips?" he asked as they walked, neither having any particular destination in mind.

"Why did you take the assignment?"

"What choice did I have? I didn't want to take the assignment anymore than you, trust me on that one" he said, and she snorted disbelievingly.

"You know, I wasn't lying the other day, you really are hot when you're angry" he said, and he kissed her, and all her anger at Anakin faded away. She was amazed that he was able to affect her like that; it was quite irritating.

"So am I cold when I'm not angry?" she asked, and he smirked at her. They went back to their shared quarters and sat on Anakin's bed, each absorbed in their own thoughts about the coming assignment.

For Anakin, it would be hard for him because he would have to act like Ahsoka was just his Padawan, while pretending he was still in love with Padme. For Ahsoka, it would be even more difficult having to watch the man she loved pretend to love someone else, although part of her still wondered if it really was an act.

"Sir we've just come out of hyperspace" Rex's vice said over the com unit.

"Thanks Rex" Anakin said, and looked at Ahsoka with a grin.

"Well Snips, this is where the fun begins" he said, and despite herself Ahsoka found herself smiling.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was planning on the chapter being longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters so I could put more next chapter! Please review as your reviews keep me writing!**


End file.
